Sleepover
by Jackie Wepps
Summary: was what it was supposed to be. But with only two boxes and extra guests it turned into something much less innocent. (WARNING! OOC-ness because... WAIT I'M NOT SPOILING! and strong RinHaru hints. Would have liked to add all as main characters, but there's no room. Rated T for now, but I might change it to M. ONESHOT!)


**HEY! Been a while hasn't it?**

 **Okay so here is the thing, I planned on publishing a long story as soon as I got home which was on July 26th. However, other things came up and I spent all my time writing another story I came up with while on vacation. This is not the one though. I planned on submitting this one in addition to Nagisa's birthday which is today, August 1st.**

 **It has to be mentioned that I do not know much of the relationship between Nagisa and his sisters except it might not be the best. I might have interpreted it wrongly. All I know is that he has three sisters and according to Free Wiki one of them is named Nanako. That is all I know.**

 **Enough about details. Enjoy!**

* * *

It started out as a fun way to say the final goodbye to the senpais in the Iwatobi Swim Club. Nagisa had been the one to suggest the sleepover for all of them and everyone had agreed on it being a great idea. Gou was the only one who wasn't pleased since they planned on excluding her from the fun, but she got over it pretty soon.

They discussed on where to hold it for about five minutes. Nagisa suggested a deserted island and then they could make a camp or something, or maybe even sneak in to sleep at the SC, however before anyone got the chance to object, Haruka suggested his own place and when it came to a vote, Nagisa lost with three to one in favor of staying at Haruka's place.

They quickly decided on this upcoming Saturday night and everyone should have eaten dinner already before getting there.

As Nagisa and Rei were on their way to Haruka's place that night, they heard someone coming up behind them in a running pace.

"Wait up, Nagisa!" A woman yelled.

Nagisa and Rei both turned around and Nagisa smiled at the woman in front of them.

"What is it, Nana-chan?" he asked.

Hazuki Nanako was one of Nagisa's three older sisters. She had just stopped in front of Nagisa and Rei, half out of breath from running and carrying some heavy boxes in front of her.

"Mom said you were going out for a sleepover at a friend's house," Nanako said. "So take my advice and bring these along," she handed Nagisa the boxes. They were both big and heavy and Nagisa had to use all his muscles to make sure he didn't accidentally drop them. Rei came to the rescue and took one of the boxes away from Nagisa.

"What's in these?" he asked suspiciously.

Nanako winked. "That's a secret," she said. "Have fun, Nagi-chan," she waved before turning around and hurrying back.

Nagisa frowned at the name. "I wish she'd stop calling me that…" he mumbled.

Rei couldn't help but smile at that, thinking that Nagisa finally got what he deserved for calling everyone by –chan all the time.

"We should get going, these are heavy," he just said before leading the way on ahead.

It was true. The boxes really were heavy, so heavy that both Rei and Nagisa wondered what could be in them that was so heavy and that they needed to bring along. They even started discussing it. Nagisa was suggesting it could be some kind of game while Rei believed it was food or something. They were nearing Haruka's place when someone happened to cross their path that they recognized.

"Rin-chan!" Nagisa exclaimed.

Rin looked up at the two and smiled when he saw both Nagisa and Rei. "What are you two doing here?" he asked.

"We were on our way to Haru-chan's place for a sleepover," Nagisa said.

"What a coincidence," Rin said. "I'm heading there too,"

"May I ask what you're gonna do there, Rin-san?" Rei asked.

"Haru lend something from me while we were in Australia and I forgot to get it back from him," Rin said.

Nagisa picked just that moment to nearly drop the box he was carrying. Rin was quick to react though and caught the box before anything happened.

"I'll carry it up for you," he said. "It's kinda heavy, it will be difficult to handle on the steps up there,"

"Thanks, Rin-chan," Nagisa said.

Rin then looked to Rei. "Rei, tell me if that one gets heavy," he said over his shoulder and Rei nodded with a grateful smile on his face.

"Thank you, Rin-san," he said.

They slowly made their way up the stone steps. Rin had to walk a bit slower than usual due to the weigh of the boxes he was carrying. Meanwhile Rei and Nagisa continued their discussion of what was in it, all the way until they reached the half way point of the steps, and Haruka's house.

Makoto was already there. He and Haruka were washing the dishes after a quickly finished meal. Nagisa let all three of them in and Rin dumped the boxes in Haruka's living room.

"I really wonder what is in those," Rin said, throwing himself against the closest wall to rest his body for just a bit.

"They're huge," Makoto said once he had taken a look at the boxes. "No one told me you were coming, Rin," he added, looking at the fifth, unexpected guest.

"I came here to get something back that Haru lend from me while we were in Australia," Rin explained. "But I ran into Rei and Nagisa on the way and decided to help them out with these," he lifted a hand in the direction of the boxes.

Haruka walked into the room, so everyone was now gathered around the boxes. Nagisa had a determined look on his face. It was clear he wanted to know what was in them, NOW. He slowly opened one box and all five teens took a look down at the content.

"Nagisa… where'd you get these?" Makoto asked nervously.

"Nana-chan gave them to me," Nagisa said.

"Your sister?" Makoto asked in disbelief.

Rei sighed. He should've known from the start that when it came from someone with the surname Hazuki it could only mean nothing good. He should've checked it right away instead of trying to figure it out without looking.

Rin picked up one of the beers in the box. He studied it closely. "It's hard to believe that this little thing can make you fall three weeks of training behind," he said.

"Can they do that?" Makoto asked worriedly.

"Sousuke says so," Rin said while throwing the can into the air and catching it again. "I've never tried it myself though, I've never once had anything with alcohol,"

"Neither have I," Nagisa said.

"That would just have been scary," Rei said. Needless to say that none of them had ever drunk any alcohol.

Rin looked at the beer again. "I guess it couldn't do us any harm to try one out," With these words he went to the kitchen and opened the beer over the sink, which was a good idea because due to him tossing it around, it had been shaken a little too much and it created a small overflow, kinda like a soda.

"No," Makoto said. "Alcohol is dangerous,"

"Makoto, how much do you think one beer can hurt?" Rin asked, sending Makoto a serious look.

Makoto stood there for a bit, with a stupid look on his face. Honestly, he didn't think one beer could hurt that much, but he was still worried.

"I'm gonna drink too!" Nagisa exclaimed and grabbed a beer from the first box. He opened it and was the first one to taste the mysterious drink.

"I don't think it's a good idea," Makoto said.

"I agree with Makoto-senpai," Rei said, but Nagisa and Rin didn't care as Rin also started drinking of the can. Haruka made no comments on what they were doing, as long as Rin and Nagisa didn't make a mess in his house, he could care less if they decided to get drunk.

"I know what we should do!" Rin grinned. "We should seriously play poker!"

Rei and Makoto exchanged looks. Both of them had a really bad feeling where this was going.

Nagisa was up for the idea and the others found themselves forced to play. Nagisa and Rin agreed that each time one lost a round, they would have to drink some beer. It didn't matter how much, as long as they drank. Therefore everyone found themselves equipped with a beer for the poker game.

* * *

"I feel weird, Rei-chan," Nagisa said after losing his third round. It was only the third of four though. He placed a hand on Rei's thigh when he stood up to grab another beer. He had just emptied his second one.

"Nagisa, it's no good," Makoto said.

"But Mako-chan!" Nagisa whined. "I really want to!"

"Say, Haru," Rin smiled at Haruka. He wasn't half as affected as Nagisa but he was slowly getting there. "How come you keep winning all the time?"

"Haru-chan's cheating!" Nagisa exclaimed.

Haruka shook his head. "Luck I guess," he said. Not true. He was just really good at keeping a poker-face. While Rin would smirk and Nagisa would giggle when they got a good hand, Haruka would say nothing and play carefully no matter what. Rei and Makoto were both a bit more careless.

"I got an idea," Nagisa smiled widely. "What if we make it both drinking and strip poker?" he asked.

"I don't see why not," Rin answered.

"I think it's a bad idea," Rei said, turning slightly red.

Nagisa wrapped his arm around Rei's shoulders. "Come on Rei-chan, it'll be fun," he assured.

Rei still wasn't so sure, but neither he, nor Makoto were left with a choice in the matter, and Haruka was still as passive as ever.

Things went fine, but then Makoto lost a round and then Rei. Then it went downhill for all four of them at it was when Nagisa was half way undressed that Makoto noticed something interesting.

"Haru is the only one who hasn't lost yet," he said. "Are you really cheating, Haru?" he asked.

"Why would I?" Haruka asked.

"To not get drunk," Rin got up and wrapped an arm around Haruka's shoulder. "Isn't there a way to make you lose?" he wondered.

"Play better?" Haruka suggested.

"I can't play better against a cheater," Rin declared. He leaned more of his weigh on Haruka's shoulders. "Come on Haru," he said, his lips were only a few centimeters from Haruka's ear. Rin's breath was tickling his neck.

"Haru loves water," Makoto smiled.

Having been around these guys for a year and a half by now, Rei could guess where this was going and he sent Makoto a worried look. "Makoto-senpai… you're drunk…"

"We're all drunk, Rei-chan," Nagisa said. His hand now resting on Rei's chest.

Rin whispered in Haruka's ear. "What if we raise the stakes?" he smiled as Haruka looked at him as he pulled away and spoke to everyone. "Once the first one is completely undressed he walks up to Haru's bathtub. If there is water in it, he jumps in,"

Everyone but Haruka made it clear that they approved, and within the next few rounds everyone else stopped losing while Haruka stopped winning. The loser of the game was soon determined too. Haruka was the one, but it seemed even he had forgotten why he had wanted to lose so badly by the time.

Nagisa started cuddling up with Haruka and Makoto while Makoto talked about how he had sometimes pictured Haruka as being in a secret relationship with other men. Haruka had laughed (yes, laughed) at that idea.

Rin was flirting with Rei, telling him about exactly how cute he looked when wearing glasses, and Rei was turning a couple shades darker red than Rin's hair.

"I'm getting tired of beers," Nagisa declared after half an hour of them not really drinking anything. Some of the effects of the alcohol had started to ware off just a bit.

"But there's nothing else," Makoto said. "I don't want my parents to see me like this so we can't pick anything up at my place.

"I'll go get something in the convenience store," Rin said. "Sure they'll let me buy something,"

"Will you be okay?" Haruka asked, showing concern for once.

"I'm less drunk than you," Rin said and stood up as a proof. Haruka could still barely even manage that. He had been drinking too much, way too fast.

"Rei-chan and I will go see if Haru-chan should have something lying around," Nagisa said.

"I'll come too," Makoto said while also getting up. He grabbed another beer as he followed Rei and Nagisa out the living room.

Rin left too and Haruka was then alone for a short while. The others were exploring the house and messing around. Rin was still out.

Rei and Nagisa surprise-attacked Makoto in Haruka's bedroom causing him to fall down on Haruka's bed in a fit of laughter because they were tickling him.

When Rin finally returned he had bought two sodas and a bottle of vodka. Haruka wondered where he had got the last one from, but decided it didn't matter. This was also around the time when the other's came back down, Nagisa victoriously holding a bottle of sake over his head.

"Found this one in the back of a closet upstairs!"

"Guess it belongs to my parents," Haruka said.

Rin went to the kitchen and got five glasses. He mixed a bit of vodka with a lot of soda and handed everyone one while taking one for himself as well.

"This is the first time I've ever made drinks," he said.

All of them laughed and told him it was a great attempt.

Before they started drinking these things, Makoto got the feeling that they really shouldn't be doing this, he thought it would be better if they stopped now, but the more careless part of him, which had taken over completely, disagreed and before he knew it he was drinking along with the others.

* * *

Someone was knocking on the door now. Nagisa went to open because Rin was busy trying to make Haruka drink sake from his mouth, no one knows where that idea came from though.

Nagisa peaked out and saw three people standing in front of him.

"Sou-chan, Momo-chan, Ai-chan!" he exclaimed.

The three boys from Samezuka could all tell that Nagisa wasn't his usual self, though they could only begin to guess what was going on in there. Sousuke was the closest and his suspicions were confirmed when Rei came out and grabbed Nagisa's arm tightly.

"Nagisa-kun~. Makoto-senpai is telling random stories about Haruka-senpai," he whined.

"Rei-chan, look who has come!" Nagisa said.

"Where's Rin?" Sousuke asked.

"Not here," Nagisa lied with a smirk on his face, making the lie more obvious.

Sousuke sighed, figuring it was no good talking to those two while they were drunk. He pushed both Rei and Nagisa aside and headed into the living room, quickly followed by Momo and Ai.

"Sou-chaaaaan," Rin grinned as he saw Sousuke enter the room. He had just finished getting Haruka to drink sake from his mouth when they entered. He was still leaned over Haruka though.

"Rin, didn't I tell you that it could ruin everything?" Sousuke asked, irritated.

"It's no big deal," Rin smiled. "I'll just train extra hard,"

Sousuke wondered if it was the alcohol or something else that had made Rin sound this stupid. It didn't please him no matter what it was.

"We're going home," he said, determined as he picked Rin up by the collarbone and attempted to drag him out.

"Hold on," Nagisa said. He entered the room from the kitchen now, holding what looked like three glasses of soda, to those who didn't know better. "At least have this, It's too bad if you guys don't have anything here," he said before putting a glass in Sousuke's hands and one in Ai's. Rei handed one to Momo, who gladly took it and emptied it in few gulps.

Ai was the next to start drinking. He drank quickly at first, but then he realized the soda didn't taste right, though he shrugged it off and drank the rest.

Sousuke only emptied half the glass before realizing something wasn't right. He placed it on a table and sent everyone else a strict look.

"Come on," Makoto grabbed the glass Sousuke had placed on the table. "A little soda doesn't hurt anyone,"

"If that was just soda, I won't have placed it there, Tachibana," Sousuke mumbled.

Makoto looked clueless. "Don't know," he said.

While this short conversation was going on, Nagisa was trying to do the same to Ai, as Rin had done to Haruka a short while ago. However, Ai was struggling a lot more than Haruka so it was difficult for the more than a little tipsy Nagisa to hold him still.

Momo was already chatting away with Rei while attempting to figure out what vodka, sake and beer tasted like when being mixed together. Nagisa butted in on that idea once he had managed to get half the sake he had had in his mouth, into Ai's, and the rest, all over his face.

In a corner, Haruka was now trying to get his clothes back on while Rin was trying to keep them off. They were stopped only shortly after, by an irritated Sousuke.

Rin then decided it wasn't time to go home yet and he grabbed Sousuke's glass of soda and started forcing it down the taller male's throat.

"Drink up, Sousuke," Rin whined.

Haruka and Makoto started cheering loudly for Sousuke to drink up, and eventually the four younger boys did too. Sousuke was thereby left with no other choice but to empty the glass, to satisfy everyone.

As soon as that was over with, Makoto decided the place had become too quiet and started playing music from the first phone he found, not caring who it belonged to. It didn't have a password, so it didn't matter. Whoever it was had plenty of music though and Makoto turned it up to maximum volume and started screaming along to lyrics he didn't even know. Haruka joined in with him while Rin tried to pour beers down Sousuke's throat.

Nagisa had started flirting randomly with Momo of all people. They nuzzled their heads together and touched each other's faces.

Rei and Ai exchanged looks. For now none of them were being flirted with and they seemed to be just fine with that, but then Nagisa let his lips brush against Momo's for a second, causing Ai to let out an amused giggle. This caused both Nagisa and Momo to look up at their awkward friends.

"Rei-chan!" Nagisa exclaimed as he jumped up and started clinging to Rei with both arms and legs. "Are you jealous, Rei-chan?" he asked.

"L-Let go, Nagisa-kun," Rei said, while struggling to break free.

"Ai-chan," Momo cried out while hugging Ai and rubbing himself against him in a very weird way.

"Wha-wha- Don't call me that!" Ai yelled while also trying to break free. It didn't work though. "Momo-kun!"

Both were ignored as Nagisa and Momo did everything to have their way with Rei and Ai. The other two begged for them to stop and kept on struggling. Little did they know that if they had stopped begging and struggling Nagisa and Momo would probably have grown tired of them soon.

At the other end of the room Makoto, Sousuke, Rin and Haruka were entertaining themselves with beers and funny stories about each other. However, Makoto soon got way too drunk to keep himself conscious and before long he collapsed against Haruka.

"What'd you do?" Sousuke asked Haruka.

"Nothing," Haruka answered. "It's not my fault he passed out,"

"He's right you know," Rin said in English. He had gotten so drunk he had forgotten how to speak Japanese. "How can it be his fault?"

"Why are you always siding with him!?" Sousuke yelled angrily. Even if Rin was speaking English, Sousuke kept on speaking Japanese.

"I don't always side with him. It's just that it's not his fault!" Rin yelled, keeping on speaking English. (From now on, until I say otherwise, Rin always speaks English)

"Nanase, it's all your fault!" Sousuke yelled. He grabbed Haruka by the collar and slammed his body against the wall. "I hate your guts!" he yelled.

"Likewise," Haruka answered while trying to push Sousuke off.

Sousuke decided that now was as good a time as any to punch Haruka in the face and so he did, leaving a black eye right where his hand had landed.

Haruka used all his strength to push Sousuke away from him. It worked this time and Sousuke fell three steps backwards and knocked over a table as the back of his foot got stuck under it. He then fell to the floor and was also knocked out.

Momo, Ai, Rei and Nagisa had all managed to ignore the argument between the senpais and had fallen asleep, all four cuddled up together in a big mess of arms and legs.

Rin and Haruka sat back down on the floor and each grabbed two beers, it was the only two remaining beers of the second box. Haruka allowed his head to rest on Rin's shoulder.

"What a great party," Rin mumbled. "At least I guess this is what they call a party,"

"I don't understand a word of what you're saying," Haruka mumbled.

Rin smiled down at Haruka. "Then get better. You can't suck at English forever if you want to make it through with your future plans,"

"I have an idea of what you're saying," Haruka said. "Can't you just translate for me?"

"You're dumber than I thought," Rin said. Then he got up to take off his clothes as only his underwear was left on. He then sat back down and Haruka's head fell back, however this time it landed in his lap instead. None of them minded though.

"Look Haru," Rin mumbled, just before he fell asleep. "The sun is coming up,"

* * *

Several hours later a knock was heard on Haruka's front door. The person knocking was Matsuoka Gou who had decided to bring a healthy breakfast to the swim club as they won't have to survive on mackerel for now. She stood and waited patiently for about 10 minutes, but when she didn't hear a single sound of movement she got worried.

"Hello?" she called.

No one answered her though.

Gou found it very strange that there wasn't a single response. Chances wore of course that Haruka was in the bathtub, but then sure Makoto would come to let her in, won't he?

She reached out and carefully pushed the door. To her surprise it was unlocked. She let herself in and looked around in the empty house. There was nobody there. She dropped the bag with breakfast and took off her shoes to take a look around in the house.

"Is anybody here?" she asked before opening the door to the living room.

At the sight of the state of this room, Gou raised a hand to her mouth to hide the loud gasp that she could feel was coming. The room was a mess. Beers and glasses were practically everywhere. There were two empty boxes by the door right next to her and eight boys were lying around on the floor. She could hear a song playing in a corner. It was Rage On by OLDCODEX. She had heard it playing in the radio once and personally didn't mind, but right now it was disturbing so she decided to turn it off.

"Idiots…" she mumbled.

She looked out in the kitchen to see the vodka and soda bottles, and when looking down on the floor again she noticed the empty bottle of sake.

"You didn't do this…" she mumbled. "You really didn't just do this,"

She looked at Makoto who was lying on the floor with his arms and legs spread out randomly and with an idiotic smile on his face. She then let her gaze trail to Sousuke who was lying with his legs on a table that was turned upside-down and with a frown on his face. She looked to the corner where Rei, Nagisa, Momo and Ai were lying in a bunch. Ai's head was resting on Momo's stomach and Nagisa's legs were resting on Ai's stomach while Nagisa's head was resting against Rei's chest and Rei was hugging one of Momo's legs. Lastly Gou's gaze landed on Rin and Haruka. Rin was leaning against the wall with a half-empty beer in hand. He was wearing nothing but his underwear and the same thing applied to Haruka, who's head was resting in Rin's lab. One of his hands was holding another half-empty can of beer, while the other was resting on Rin's knee. Rin's free hand was resting on Haruka's shoulder, keeping him where he was.

Gou decided that this was as good a time as any to take her revenge. She won't find any better revenge than this.

After doing what she could to take said revenge, she started yelling loudly.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE!"

Momo was first to wake up and when he saw Gou he let out a loud gasp and attempted to sit up, however Ai's head wasn't as easy to move as he thought, and Rei was still clinging to his leg.

"Gou-san… I'm sorry," Momo cried out.

"G-Gou…-chan?" Nagisa mumbled, still only half awake.

"Hazuki-kun… please move your legs," Ai groaned.

"Sorry, Ai-chan," Nagisa quickly moved his legs.

"What… happened?" Makoto asked as he gathered his arms and legs back to more normal positions and slowly sat up. "My head's killing me…" he mumbled, raising a hand to his forehead, holding his head like it really was killing him.

"My head feels like I fell to the floor," Sousuke mumbled, as he too sat up. He then laid eyes on the table and realized that the thing about his head hitting the floor was probably exactly what had happened.

"Haru, get off," Rin demanded while pushing Haruka off his lap, he had now gone back to speaking Japanese. It went fine, except that both the half empty beers fell over and the rest of the beers floated out on the floor.

"I feel slightly humiliated…" Rei said.

"We probably were," Ai mumbled.

"Look at the mess you've made!" Gou yelled. "I swear if you had told me that you were going to drink until you passed out, I would've stopped you long ago!" she placed both hands in her sides like a strict lady. "Just think of how long it will take me to rebuild your muscles!" This was more directed to the Iwatobi swim club than the others, but they could still feel the verbal punch coming from the young girl. "Now get dressed and clean this mess up. I'll go get some more breakfast and something against hangovers," With those words, Gou left the eight boys again and they all did exactly as she had told them to. They were afraid to disobey her in fear of what could happen to them. None of them would forget how scary Gou had been on that morning.

* * *

"Haru," Makoto said. It was three days after the eventful sleepover and he and Haruka were sitting at Haruka's place. It was the first time Makoto had been there since the sleepover.

Haruka turned to Makoto. He could hear that Makoto had something he needed to hear or see, but he couldn't really figure what it was.

"Look at this," Makoto showed Haruka the display of his phone. He was on Facebook, on a group that Haruka had been told Gou created called 'Swimmers'. Haruka wasn't a part of the group since he didn't have a Facebook profile.

What Makoto wanted to show Haruka was a set of pictures. The first one was of the owner of the phone and the Facebook profile, Makoto. He looked like an idiot, that was what best described it.

"Slide to the right to see the next," Makoto instructed.

Haruka did so, a photo of Sousuke appeared and Haruka had a feeling that he knew when it was from. The knocked over table looked familiar.

The next photo was of Rei, Nagisa, Ai and Momo, all four lying together, resting on each other's bodies, cuddling with each other. It was sweet to watch, if it hadn't been for the fact that all of them were half naked.

The last picture was of Rin and Haruka himself. They were lying together with Haruka's head resting in Rin's lap, the back of his neck against his stomach. This wasn't visible on the picture, it was something Haruka remembered clearly. He felt his face heat up just a tiny bit from the memory.

Makoto took his phone back and showed the comments.

 **Matsuoka Gou:** This is what the sleepover this weekend ended up with.

 **Hazuki Nagisa:** Mako-chan looks stupid, don't you think? Sou-chan looks angry though, wonder what happened.

 **Nitori Aiichirou:** I didn't agree to have these pictures being published.

 **Matsuoka Gou:** Consider it revenge for ruining your own physical form.

 **Matsuoka Rin:** Isn't it our own choice to make what we do with it?

 **Matsuoka Gou:** Sure, but I'm the one who has to rebuild four of them, thanks to you.

 **Matsuoka Rin:** Hold on, it was **Hazuki Nagisa** who brought the alcohol, not me.

 **Hazuki Nagisa:** I got it from Nana-chan.

 **Mikoshiba Momo:** Who is Nana-chan?

 **Tachibana Makoto:** Nagisa's older sister, **Mikoshiba Momo**. Can't we please take these photo's down?

 **Matsuoka Gou:** No, I'm gonna put them up other places too.

 **Ryugazaki Rei:** I suddenly feel like transferring school or something. This is too embarrassing.

 **Matsuoka Rin:** At least you're not the one with another guy resting his head in your lap

Haruka decided to type something too. He figured it won't do any harm.

 **Tachibana Makoto:** As far as your lap goes, the guy from there recalls having something hard on his neck.

 **Matsuoka Rin:** How do you know that?

 **Tachibana Makoto:** He also says your hands were holding him there so he couldn't move away.

 **Hazuki Nagisa:** Is that you, Haru-chan?

 **Matsuoka Rin:** Haru, seriously, if you want to comment here, get your own profile instead of lending Makoto's.

 **Tachibana Makoto:** What's the point if I'm only gonna use it for this?

"Haru, can I have it back?" Makoto asked.

"Sure," Haruka handed the phone back and Makoto read the chat.

"What else do you remember from that night?" he asked.

"Rin spoke English," Haruka answered.

"What did he say?" Makoto asked.

Haruka frowned. "I don't understand English," he said.

Makoto smiled sheepishly. "Oh yeah, I forgot, you should learn it though,"

For some reason, these words triggered Haruka's memory and he suddenly clearly remembered what had happened that night after everyone passed out and he was just sitting with Rin and talking. If Haruka had guessed correctly, Rin had said something similar to him that night. Haruka let himself remember all of it, and at the end, he decided to never let anyone know what had happened, maybe Rin, someday, but definitely not now.

* * *

 **So now we get to the part where I explain how I came up with this. I had red a few stories about parties and started to wonder how I believed the Free cast would act if they got drunk. I asked my editor about it and we discussed it. These are all the iddeas we came up with, I think I might have excluded a few, but I have forgotten which ones that was.**

 **Anyway, it's good to be back from vacation. I have missed being online a lot. Please review! I'd like to know what you think of this. Good, bad, funny or fail.**

 **Thanks for reading this and goodbye.**

 **Jackie**


End file.
